


Father of the Year

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Schmoop, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the prompt:  I want a young Sam and Dean dancing around each other, trying to deny what they feel, and an exasperated John who finally has enough and tells them to just fuck already. I want them thinking that John will kill them if they do when he's actually about to kill them unless they do. Thanks:)</p><p>This took a really long time to finish because I'm lazy, but here it is. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the Year

In the end, there’s nothing for it.

Sam and Dean are helplessly in love with each other and there isn’t a damn thing John can do about it (not that, he wants to, really). It takes some time to adjust, to become okay with idea. But he thinks it’s easier for him than it should be. Maybe it’s because these boys have grown up with nothing but each other to rely on. Maybe it’s because he’s a sick, twisted fuck. It doesn’t matter. All that does matter is that he _is_ okay with it and is completely prepared to let his sons start up an illicit relationship.

The truth is, he knows how much Dean loves Sam. He knows how much Sam loves Dean. It would be unfair to try and regulate that or try and put limitations on it. It might’ve been different if Mary had never died. If the boys got to grow up in a normal life with a normal family, they might never have ended up here.

“What ifs” are useless platitudes, though, and John accepts that this is the direction his boy’s lives are going to take. And, after all he’s seen, he knows it could be worse. They could be monsters, they could be serial killers, they could be rapists; any number of things could have gone psychologically wrong with the way they were raised. Incest seems pretty benign in the face of everything that could have gone wrong, given the chance.

He sees the way Sam looks at Dean and the way that Dean looks at Sam and takes a deep breath and waits for things to run their course.

Except…

His boys seem stubbornly unable to come clean to each other. He supposes he understands. Knowing Sam’s logic and Dean’s nobility, neither of them would jump head first into incest. It’s not as if John can order them to start boning each other. So he goes for subtlety and tries his best to push his boys together using little, discreet tactics…

*

Sam glares from his place by his locker as he watches Dean chat up some girl in the parking lot after school. He’s here to pick Sam up and it chafes Sam that girls still flirt with him. An irked part of him wants to remind Dean that he isn’t even in high school anymore. But the little brother in him just rolls his eyes and waits for Dean’s flirting to come to an end.

That’s all it is: flirting.

He watches as Dean disengages and blows out a breath of relief. The girl pouts a little but walks away. Sam takes that as his cue to head toward the car.  Sam pouts as he gets into the passenger seat, staring gloomily out the window at the pretty gaggle of girls on the other side of the parking lot. Another pang of jealousy goes through him. He turns his head to catch Dean staring at the girls but, to his utter surprise, Dean’s eyes are fixed on him.

“How was your day, Sammy?” Dean asks, a light blush coating his cheeks when Sam’s eyes catch his. Sam’s eyebrows furrow in confusion but he shrugs it off. He’s used to Dean’s weird behavior at this point.

“It was alright,” Sam answers, same as always. Days at school rarely ever surpass “alright” and, only once or twice, have they toed their way into “good.” He feels no need to lie to Dean about this. His brother is well aware that Sam has no love for constantly switching schools and moving around the country at a rapid pace.

Their days may not be the best, but it’s the nights that are important. After school and work and cases, they get to spend time with each other (and, depending on the night, Dad too). Nights aren’t as bad unless, of course, Dean goes out with a girl or Dad is gone on a case and hasn’t called. Tonight shouldn’t be like that, though. At least, Sam hopes that’s not how it is. He really doesn’t want to see Dean going out with another slutty girl who really doesn’t deserve him.

He’s relieved when they get in the car and start driving back to the motel where dad is waiting for them. Dad had finished the hunt earlier in the week and decided they could stick around for a little while so that Sam could finish out the semester. Dad’s rarely ever this generous with time but Sam’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth and he’ll happily spend the next few weeks in the town, finishing up the rest of school before the holidays.

When they pull up to the motel, Dean and Sam get out of car, walking into the room and seeing their dad sitting at the dining table, sipping at a beer and cleaning guns.

“Hey dad,” Sam says, throwing his backpack on his bed and going to turn on the TV. He doesn’t have any homework tonight because it’s Friday so he sits down, prepared to spend the night relaxing. Dad, however, seems to have other plans.

*

John swears that the boys walk around in a bubble of sexual tension. Even as they walk into the motel room, carelessly shedding their jackets and relaxing onto the bed, they radiate unspoken want for each other. It’s as amusing as it is disturbing for John and, frankly, he still can’t believe he’s doing this. He puts it off for as long as he can, cleaning his guns but every time he looks over at the bed, he has to refrain from rolling his eyes.

Sam and Dean are sitting close to each other, arms touching. Sam will glance over at Dean every few seconds when Dean isn’t looking, then he’ll look away and focus on the TV. When this happens, Dean will sneak his own glances at Sam. It’s like some sickening thing from an afterschool special. John wants to smack his boys upside the head and just tell them to kiss already. But he can’t do that. He has to be gentle about it.

Sam and Dean are obviously facing some major inner turmoil about this. If John wants to do this, it has to be done right. He gets up from the table and goes to stand in front of the TV, ignoring his sons’ protests. They quiet down when he fixes them with a hard look, eyebrows furrowing seriously.

“Alright boys,” he starts and then stops because, wow, he really doesn’t have words to say this. But he has too. He’s sick and tired of watching Sam and Dean dance around each other. He hates watching Sam’s face crumble every time Dean goes out with a girl. He loathes the jealousy he can read all over Dean’s body when someone decides to flirt his little brother. It’s aggravating and distracting and John feels like some teenage girl watching a soap opera every time he looks at his son’s.

He wants to get back to business, to hunting and fighting without being encumbered with his boys’ sexual tension. So he has to do this, no matter how uncomfortable it may be.

“Boys, you’re driving me crazy.” Okay, so not the most gentle of starts. He winces at the looks of confusion and worry that flit across Sam and Dean’s faces. “Not—it has nothing to do with hunting or, uh, anything like that. I just…I know what’s goin’ on with you two.”

Now, the boys look even more confused, head cocking in unison. Neither of them seem to be picking up on John’s weak implications and he doesn’t blame them. But, in his defense, they don’t do this. They don’t sit down and talk about issues. This one, however, isn’t something he’s able to ignore. It’ll make Sam and Dean happy and it’ll make John’s life easier when he no longer has to witness their awkward fumbling with each other.

Maybe blunt is best, though. He’s never been very good with words and he’s been blunt with them with everything else. Maybe he just has to rip off the band aid. His stomach drops and he runs a hand over his face, sighing.

And then he rips the band aid off.

“You two,” John starts, clearing his throat. He steels himself. “You two are in love with each other and I know you think it’d ruin everything if you did something about it but it won’t and you’re driving me insane and I need you two to just deal with your feelings because you’re driving me crazy.”

*

Dad would kill him. That’s one thing that Dean is sure of. If he ever so much as laid a hand on Sam, his life would be over. But he can’t help how much he wants Sam. The boy is sex on legs, completely gorgeous. He’s all creamy skin, and long limbs, and these foxlike eyes that look right through Dean. And, Christ, he wants it so badly.

But it’s wrong. Dean isn’t stupid and he knows what would happen if he gave into his desires. First, Sam would hate him. Second, Dad would kill him. That’s all he really needs to know. So when he goes to pick Sam up from school, he lets the high school girls flirt with him, trying his hardest to seem like it’s flattering instead of irksome. And then Sam comes walking out and Dean is done for.

Sam’s just so carelessly beautiful. He doesn’t even know it. He doesn’t know what his smile does to Dean. He doesn’t seem to understand how gorgeous he is, how every inch of his miles of creamy skin call out to Dean like a siren. But Dean really likes living too so he refrains from putting his hands on every inch of exposed skin he can reach. He’s sick and wrong and he needs to remember that because Sam is walking temptation and, god, how Dean is weak.

When they get back to the motel, and Dad gets up and stands in front of the TV and the words leave his mouth, Dean short circuits. His brain goes offline and he looks to Sam who’s looking just as awe struck and confused.

*

Sam doesn’t think he hears Dad right. There’s no way he’s telling them that it’s okay for them to be together. And, wait, Dean’s in love with him? How could Dad possible know that? He looks over at Dean who’s looking at him and, Jesus, okay yeah, Dean might feel the same way. He looks back to Dad.

“Listen boys,” John says, rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to freak you out but you guys need to deal with this stuff. It’s distracting you from school, Sam. And on hunts. And now, it’s distracting me. So, please, just talk to each other or somethin’. I’m gonna go out and get some dinner. I’ll be gone for a few hours. You two…you two just work it out, alright?””

*

Sam and Dean are left in a baffled silence. They’re both too unsure to look each other in the eye and it takes five minutes of awkward silence for one of them to finally break.

“So, uh, is Dad crazy or…?” Dean trails off, glancing over at Sam whose body is tense but who’s got this smile on his face and lights up the entire room.

“He’s not…he’s no crazy,” Sam whispers. “I mean, not…unless you don’t”—

“I,” Dean starts, but hesitates because the admission feels huge and imposing and unreal. “I do.”

“You do?” Sam perks up, eyes finally turning to Dean. “I mean...”

“I know, Sammy.”

They’re still awkward and uncertain but relieved. They’re relieved because if Dad hadn’t stepped in, they’d never be here. But they’re uncertain because what does it mean? Is it okay now? Is it okay to cross this line, now that they have the say so from Dad? They’ve never been normal, not by society’s standards, so I their dad is okay with it, then that’s enough for them. Right?

“The only reason I’ve never said anything is because I thought Dad would kill the both of us,” Sam says, looking at Dean, trying to gauge how his brother feels.

Dean’s unreadable, completely blank. For so long, his only restraint has been the knowledge of John’s wrath. But if John is okay with it, if it’s not an issue with him, then what’s stopping him? He turns to Sam and there’s this knee-jerk, automatic reaction to back away, to stop this in its track. But he doesn’t need it anymore.

“You’re not worried about goin’ to hell?” Dean asks, and he says it in jest but maybe not, because he knows Sam, he knows his younger brother believes in God and he doesn’t want to do this if Sam will just be worse off in the end.

“I’d go to hell for this,” Sam whispers. Then, suddenly, he’s up in Dean’s face. Their noses are almost touching. Dean’s breath hitches and he doesn’t know what to do so he leans in.

“I don’t want you to go to hell, Sammy,” Dean admits, because he doesn’t want to be the reason that Sam suffers.

“We’ll go together,” and then Sam’s lips are on Dean’s.

*

It’s like nothing Sam’s ever felt before. There aren’t words for it. And when Dean starts to kiss him back, it gets better. It isn’t supposed to feel like this, he’s sure. It’s not supposed to make him light headed and dizzy and horny. It’s supposed to feel weird and awkward because first kisses always are. But, even as their teeth not together and too much saliva builds up between their mouths, Sam doesn’t stop.

Because it’s _Dean_ kissing him. And even Dean’s tongue was fucking barbed, Sam’s sure he would still love it. It escalates quickly, like everything with them does. It’s not long before Dean’s got Sam on his back and they’re hungrily, blindly, tearing at each other’s clothes. Then, somewhere between losing his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, Sam’s brain comes back on line. He pulls away from Dean and takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Are we gonna…?” Sam trails off.

“Only if you want, Sammy,” Dean murmurs, pressing his lips to Sam’s neck.

And oh god, does Sam want. But…

“Okay but Dad’s gonna be back in a few hours.”

“You really think it’d take a few hours?”

Sam concedes his point and ponders. Somehow, losing his virginity feels like it should be bigger than this. But, as Dean goes back to sucking love bits onto his neck, he realizes that as long as it’s Dean doing the taking, any time is the perfect time.

“Alright, big brother,” Sam whispers, kicking his jeans off. “Fuck me.”

*

When John comes back through the door a few hours later, it’s too see his boys resting on the bed again. Except, this time, the bed covers have been kicked off the bed. Sam’s curled up against Dean’s chest, eyes half-lidded as he watches the TV. Dean’s not looking at the TV at all, his eyes fixated on the top of Sam’s head, like he can’t believe the younger boy is actually there. His arms are wrapped securely around Sam, as if he’s not sure what would happen if he let go.

“You boys alright?” John asks, stepping into the room fully and closing the door behind him. Sam and Dean start but don’t pull away from each other. For which, John is grateful because he isn’t sure how much of an improvement this new development would be if they still acted like skittish cats around him.

“Yeah,” Dean answers for them, “we’re good.”

Sam just hums happily and buries his face into Dean’s neck. Dean blushes, but John just smiles. He doesn’t need to know what they do, or what they will do from now on. It’s not like either of them will be getting pregnant. So he ignores the obvious signs of debacle and climbs into the other bed, kicking off his boots and jeans.

Tomorrow, he can get back to business.

“Goodnight boys,” he says as he closes his eyes to sleep. He doesn’t hear a response immediately, a wet smacking sound of lips that’s obviously a kiss and a few whispered words before the TV shuts off.

“Goodnight Dad.”  

**Author's Note:**

> find me at fucktoysam.tumblr.com to request your own prompts.


End file.
